ShiroRyu
by FoxWitch
Summary: This is a Yaoi, AU, and BakuraRyou fic. Other pairings may be included in later chapters. In the land of Ancient Japan a samurai named Kojinji Bakura meets a young stranger named Kokoro Ryou. Sparks fly but a secret is kept behind Ryou's beautiful eyes


**Shiro-Ryu**

"Long ago, in the mythic of Ancient Japan, where warlords called Shoguns fought for power and control, lived a man. His name was Kojinji Kaze and he was a highly respected samurai and legendary archer. Kaze fought many battles but his most esteemed was 'The Battle of Shiro-Ryu,' in which he alone took on a full-grown White Dragon and killed it. Sadly this was also Kaze's last battle, for later that night, the dragon's father sought revenge on Kaze and ended his life…"

A young man sat on the floor of an extravagantly furnished room. He was surround by a circle of young children; eager to hear the samurai and storyteller weave tales of a warrior's adventures. The youth hesitated mid-story, seeing a shadow cast on the paper walls, followed by the opening of the sliding door. Upon entering, the person bowed respectfully at the entrance.

"Konnichiwa, Kojinji-san!"

"Konnichiwa," the youth returned gruffly, nodding to his friend.

"Telling stories of your father again?" Asked the newest edition to the room.

"Hai," answered the young samurai.

The youth was the only son of Kojinji Kaze, the legendary samurai. His father had been killed when he was only three years of age. His mother had led him to safety but had not escaped the dragon's ire. Several days later he had been found by a group of nobles and explained his unfortunate happenings the group. They had brought him back to the palace with them, where he began to train as a samurai. He was Kojinji Bakura (Yes, Yami Bakura), son of Kojinji Kaze, and a powerful samurai.

"Kojinji-san, will you tell us how your father defeated the Shiro-Ryu?" Bakura shook his head; making his white locks fly everywhere.

"Gomen-nasai, children, but I must talk to Ishtar-san, now," he said, motioning towards the other youth who had entered previously. At this, all the children rose to their feet and bowed out of the room in respect for Bakura and in fear of his companion, Ishtar Malik. Every child in the Shogun's palace was afraid of Malik because he was "insane," for he housed an extra personality. However, few knew of how Malik had been cursed by a sorceress when he was 10 and was forced to play host to a wicked Egyptian spirit who went by the name Marik.

"What is it, Malik?" Bakura asked, dropping the formalities while they were alone (Not a Bakura/Malik, although this is a Yaoi).

"I have orders for you to go and greet 'someone.'"

"And who is this 'someone' that you speak of?"

"Well, it seems that one of the nobles found a boy in the forest who claims to be searching for a person that resides in the palace. However, the boy refuses to tell anyone a thing about where he came from and why he is here. From what I've gathered, the only thing they could get him to tell was his name, Kokoro Ryou. Furthermore, the Shogun wants you to befriend him in order to obtain information. He is afraid that the boy is an assassin, or something." Bakura chuckled darkly at the notion.

"Very well, anything else?"

"Hai," Malik said, sporting a rather suspicious grin. "He is staying in your room. I'll go get him."

"Nani!" Bakura yelled in shocked surprise but Malik had already left, in search of the new arrival.

After finding the new kid, Malik had made proper introductions and began to lead him down the hall towards Bakura's room. He could not help but feel nervous in the presence of the child, well actually teen, since the boy said he was about 16. He looked exactly like Bakura, except…softer and, unlike Bakura's deadly graceful strides, took small, timid, and almost clumsy steps. Everything about the boy seemed polite and meek but Malik knew better. His sister was a soothsayer and he was used to the supernatural, not to mention the small amount of mystic blood that ran through his veins, as well. Kokoro Ryou gave off odd vibes, to say the least. Ryou looked like he was uncomfortable in his own body and this fact only helped to assured Malik of his theory.

'He's a secret keeper, that one,' Malik thought.

"Ishtar-san?" Ryou asked. So silent was his voice that Malik had to lean forward just to hear him.

"Hai?" 

"Who is this Bakura that you spoke of? I am to share a room with him, correct?"

"Hai, you will be staying in his room." He and Ryou had stopped walking and now stood outside Bakura's sliding door, facing each other. "But do not call him Bakura unless he permits you too. He is a samurai and deserves respect."

Not all samurai deserve respect," Ryou said, looking downcast, all of the sudden.

"Why would you say that?" Malik inquired.

"My brother, Nazi, was killed by a samurai, a long time ago." Ryou looked like he was about to burst into tears but quickly masked it with a happy smile.

'Poor kid,' Malik thought.

"Anyway," Ryou continued. "Now is not the time for remorse. What should I call this samurai friend of yours?" Malik smiled at Ryou, glad for the boy's cheerfulness.

"Kojinji-san," Malik answered.

Ryou's smile dropped and anger and disgust flashed through his eyes, which for a second gleamed red with an insane fire. Malik blinked in surprise, but upon reopening his eyes, Ryou's sadistic expression had transformed back to his happy smile, his eyes once again chocolate brown and shining kindly.

"I see," was Ryou's only reply as he turned towards the paper door.


End file.
